I Kissed Herobrine?
by theWickedNight
Summary: Herobrine was a normal demon, terrorizing players and griefing the servers. But how could he predict that he would fall in love with Ava, a ghost with a charming attitude? What havoc could they create? Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**A/N: ** **This may be my first fiction, but don't hate! Here is the prologue:**

PROLOGUE:

(3rd person POV)

The night was young, as Herobrine crept up on the unsuspecting player and took out his diamond sword. _Perfect time,_ he thought, wanting this over with to lift this curse. His white eyes glowed red, as he raised his arm to swing the sword on the player's head. The blow was swift, and Herobrine walked home to his mansion, plotting ways to scare the crap out of players. Suddenly, something flew by his head. _Thats weird, _he thought, _skeletons wouldn't dare to do that, but who would? _To answer his question, a girl walked out of the shadows. That girl wore a black hood, so Herobrine couldn't see her face. _Wow, a beatiful girl and won't let me see her face. Another person like me._ Herobrine thought. He was sure he was going to see her again.

**Was it bad? Was it good? I wanna know! Hope you liked it, I dare you.**


	2. Chapter 1: That wretched arrow

**Annnnnnd, I'm bacccccccck! I had no clue how to get a new chapter, but here it is! (I have hidden rock song references hidden in the chapter, if you find them, you get CAKE!) Here is the chapter:**

Chapter 1: What the heck did I just do?

( Ava POV)

I laugh my heart out as I walk through the door of my house. The look on that player's face, he thought that was a skeleton!

(Time skip cuz I'm lazy).

I put on my classic black hood for my nightly haunt. The path won't be enough, I'll need to fly. _Wolla em to ylf rof eht eracs_ I mutter under my breath, thus allowing me to fly. Suddenly, I'm thrown into a memory

It was daytime in the village I lived at before that night. I was playing with some of my friends, screaming tag. Surely, I picked up what looked like an iBlock, so I played some music. I screamed to the other kids to look at what I found. On the iBlock though, was music I didn't understand. It was all about 'lighting up the sky' and 'angels singing with a million voices'. I'm thrown out of the memory when a feel an arrow pierce my side.

**Ooh, cliffy! Other than that I got nothing down here. Wait there are 2 things I can do. First, I'm sorry the chapters are short! They'll get longer! Second, how about a. Excerpt from my book, **_I Get Wicked:_ **I feel Drake put the beautifully made necklace on me, when I hear Sky scream "No! Night! Don't trust him! Don't put the necklace on!" Drake finishes the clasp, and I feel a crack where my wrist is. I realize I have my eyes closed, so I open them. That wretched bracelet is gone, so I try to remember something. I remember who my birth parents are.**


	3. Chapter 2: Getting patched up

**Ok, I did not expect myself to do a double update. But who cares? Here is the chapter:**

(Herobrine POV)

Night time: best time for killing in my philosophy. But for one thing, I told my skeletons to fire at anything in the sky. I expected something else, not the girl I met the other night. _Now I'm going to have to save her butt before someone else finds her._ I find her at the middle of a desert, and I teleport to my mansion.

The arrow hit her in the side, as expected. I pull the spare bandages out of the chest. And then, to make matters worse, Notch teleports in. I thought this was a no-teleport zone! "Go away, don't you see I'm busy?" I ask the God, as I hope the annoyance shows on my face. "Well, I see that, but the act that you are doing is upsetting The Balance," Notch replies in turn. _Oh God, I'm upsetting The Balance? That is huge!_ "W-Wait The Balance?" The girl must have awakened, because she is interrupting the conversation. "Notch, we will talk later about this matter," I say. I turn around to find the girl say "Who the **** are you?! Aren't I supposed to be at a village or something?! Wait, I got knocked out of the sky with an arrow. My name is Ava by the way." "It is obvious I'm Herobrine," I reply, "How about we clean up that wound?"

(Time skip)

"Thank you for patching me up H-Herobrine," Ava says after I give her the regen. potion. Instead of a reply, I decide to kiss her, for a 'your welcome'.

**See?! That's a longer chapter! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you.**


	4. Chapter 3: Confessions

**I'm baaaaaaack! I got nothing to say EXCEPT I might need some OCs later, the form is at the bottom of the chapter. Anyway, here is the chapter (I listed to The Promise by In This Moment earlier, if any of you know what is special about the song, you get *thinks* COOKIES)**

(Herobrine POV)

The kiss was long, glorious. But suddenly, Ava pushes me away. "No, Herobrine, you deserve better than me. I'm different from other girls. And I'm not that pretty anyway," Ava says. My heart starts to break into a million pieces. "No, Ava, you are the most beautiful girl I ever met. Why would I go hit on another girl?" I counter, trying to make sense of what is happening. _Dude, your Herobrine! If you love this girl, you will understand, after all you are not that different._ "Ava I have a confession to make..." I start, but Ava interrupts. "No, Hero, I understand, but my confession will rock your world. The reason you shouldn't love me is, because, this is hard to explain but, I already died. I am a ghost. Nobody usually likes a ghost after they find out. If you don't like me, I completely understand." _Wow, a ghost, but mine is going to rock her world more._ "Ava my confession is, I'm under a curse. I used to have blue eyes instead of white ones. I used to be at least mildly attractive. I'm not perfect, but I think we can still make this work," I say to her, glad I got that off my chest. Ava tucks her brown hair behind her hair, and for once in my life, I'm actually happy. "Ava, if it is okay, I would like to see your grave. Honor it like a good boyfriend would do," I finally say after that long period of awkward silence, but I guess my 'boyfriend' comment made her blush. "Sure," Ava says with a shrug. And we are off.

(Ava POV)

We get to the desert, near the remnants of what was once my village. Hero spots the worn sandstone marker, as it reads:

_RIP_

_Ava Dark_

_Died at age 13_

_Though her last name may say otherwise, she was one of the kindest in the village._

Hero looks shell-shocked. But, pulling the bouquet of flowers out of his pack, he places it gently on my grave. "I was 13 when I died, so I forever look 13," I say, even just to break the silence. I decide to play a prank on Hero, so I mumble, " _I nac eht sthguohts fo enirboreH" _Surely enough, Hero's thoughts are 'Wow, I was fifteen when I was cursed. Makes some great memories!' As I'm about to say, 'Haha, very funny Hero,' I hear a large bang and a lot I blood.

**Looks like a cliffy! I said there would be an OC form down here, so here it is!:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species: (mob, player, hybrid, demon)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Small backstory:**

**Other: (like powers and stuff)**

**Other than that, I hoped you liked it, I dare you.**


	5. Chapter 4: A new friend?

**I'm baaaaaaaaack! And since nobody reviewed the answer in time, the answer is: The Promise is a duet. Talk about romantic! And if you see any words that don't fit into a certain place, it is because I write the chapters on my phone, and my phone has autocorrect. Other than that, a review made me mad. This is my little answer to that review(warning: I GET WICKED):**

**to LOOK BEHIND U- I JUST STARTED THIS F****** FAN FIC! AND I HAVE TO WRITE ANOTHER BOOK TOO! OF COURSE IT "SOUNDS LIKE S***", I JUST STARTED IT!**

**Anyway, I got one OC. (Thx TheinsanePGOfangirl) still need more! The form is on the last chapter, come on readers! **

**Other than that, here is the chapter:**

(Miranda POV)

_Who was that near that old, crumbled grave? _I think to myself. When I'm not sure about something, I do what I usually do, which is throw some TNT at the site. I hear a moan of pain and a scream, "Who would do that to my boyfriend?! Show yourself, or face the wrath of Ava Dark!" _Hmmmmmm, Dark, I heard that name before. _Not wanting what would be classified as 'wrath', I step out of the large dust cloud that formed. After the dust cloud settles, I see two people, a girl almost _floating, _and a guy who looks to be about 15, but his eyes are white, _completely _white.

(Ava POV)

After I scream 'Who would do that to my boyfriend?! Show yourself, or face the wrath of Ava Dark,' a girl steps out of the newly formed dust cloud. She looks at Hero and me with fear, probably because I'm still floating and Hero has his eyes open. "Um, hi? I'm Miranda, sorry to blow up your boyfriend?" Miranda says. I almost shake with fury. A _mortal _of all things, blew up Herobrine. Luckily, that little curse helps Hero survive almost anything. "Y-You might want to run, M-Miranda, because Ava l-looks like she is a-about to kill you. And s-she might spawn s-some more mobs f-for you to k-kill,"Hero barely gets out. Wearing a look that says 'Even though Herobrine is rumored not to have a heart, he is right.' I spawn an army of creepers, and Miranda starts running. "Oh my God, Hero are you all right?'' I ask him, not knowing anything on how to heal him. ''Get Notch. I-it is obvious y-you don't k-know what to do,'' Hero chokes out, while I start summoning Hero's half-brother.

(TIME SKIP)

Hero and Notch walk out of the "hospital" of sorts, Hero looking good as new, and Notch looking _very _tired. "Luckily you came to me. That blast could've paralyzed him,'" Notch says. All I can do is nod, and after he leaves, I sit down next to Hero, singing. "It's haunting, this hold that you have over me, I grow so weak." "What song is that?" Hero asks. "The Promise," I reply. "Hey, I know that song," Hero says, "I see you, and everything around you fades, and I can't breathe, but you can never know what do do to me." After a bit, we both start laughing, which brings Miranda in. "This a good time?" She asks. "No not right now," Hero and me reply at the same time, as we glance over at each other. "The only promise I could make you," I sing, and Hero joins in. "Is that my promise is a lie!"

**Well isn't that cute? Read up next time. I hope you enjoyed, I dare you.**


	6. Chapter 5: Going to the En- who was that

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! With another OC!(thx TheEnderKat) Well, here is the** chapter:

(Ava POV)

"Hey, Hero! Miranda! Get over here!" I yell, wanting to get out of the house. After Hero and Miranda get over here, I say "How about an adventure? Do you guys want to go to the End?" "Sure," Hero says, waiting for Miranda's response. "Okay," Miranda says, and we start preparing.

(Le time skip of getting ready)

We all have our supplies, and enchanting our weapons. Hero somehow gets the ender-bane* enchantment on his diamond sword, and he gives it to me. "For you," Hero says. " Thanks, but I have my own weapon," I reply, while forming a ball of dark matter in my hands. "What's your armor?" Hero asks after a bit of silence. "My hood with reinforced iron over my vital points, to give me motion while protecting me," I say, while putting on the hood. "Let's go to the stronghold already!" Miranda screams from across the room. I steal a glance from Hero, and we go to the stronghold.

The portal is activated, but I don't know who activated it. "Hey Hero, do you think somebody else was here?" I ask. "Ava, somebody might've just activated it and left," Hero replies. We all jump in one-by-one, but not before Hero gives me a light kiss.

In the End, the enderman are running around everywhere. The large dragon is healing on the crystals. I have went over the plan with the others, and I'll take out the crystals while Hero kills the dragon and Miranda fights off any endermen. I start flying, and summing a ball of dark matter. Before I can destroy the crystal that will kill the dragon, I hear somebody scream, " NOOOOOO!"

Wow, wow. A girl just walked out from behind the ender crystal. "Who are you people?" She asks, and I might not have any other choice. "I'm Dark. Ava Dark. He's Herobrine, and she's Miranda," I reply. "I'm Kat. Kat Einde," Kat says. " Wait, you said your last name was Dark? As in the girl who's father killed her and she became a ghost?" Kat asks. " Wait, Ava, that's how you died?" Hero asks, clearly confused. " Kat yes, that was, and is me. And Hero, yes that is how I died," I say, letting tears well up in my eyes. "Hope this makes you feel better," Hero says, right before he kisses me.

**Welp, I got nothing down here. All I can say is I hope you enjoyed, I dare you.**


	7. Chapter 6: Yes I'll go out with you Hero

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! And sadly, I got sick. Curse the world. Listening to Down With The Sickness by Disturbed, so I'm feeling rebel! #rebelswag! Anyway, here is the chapter, but not before I answer TheEnderKat's question: Kat just lives in the End. And I have a dictionary website open on my browser. GOT A THESARUS! Here is the chapter( a little short cuz 1. Running low on ideas- feel free to help me out- and 2. Got to work on _I Get Wicked- _an outside book I'm writing):**

(Ava POV)

While Hero and me were kissing, we were somehow teleported to the overworld. "Your welcome," Kat huffS scarcasticlly. Hero pipes up, not looking at me like a kicked puppy anymore, "Hey Ava," Hero starts, him rubbing his hand against his neck nervously, " since I never officially asked you out on a date, would you, um, go out with me?" I blush, having a reason to in front of Kat and Miranda. "Yes, Hero, I do," I reply simply,while turning to Kat and Miranda, "You guys help me out, like pick out a dress or hood or something?" I ask, clearly not fashionable. All I wear everyday is a black hooded dress and 2 red cuff bracelets. "Sure," Miranda says. "Affirmitive," Kat says. I grin, something I haven't done enough, except when I'm alone- with Hero.

(IM LAZY)(THIS IS A TIME SKIP)

Kat mostly helps me with the clothing part. Wow. That chick can sew! Miranda, Kat, and I got some fabric, mostly black and red, and Miranda convinced us to get purple and pink as well. Kat made this beautiful black strapless dress with a red belt, and accents of purple and pink, and it fit me perfectly! Miranda helped out by being a 'wing-girl' so to speak. Then I made a comment on how that should be Kat, with her enderdragon wings. That got her mad, and I mean MAD. She almost destroyed the mansion! I turned my eyes a deep, enchanting crimson to match my dress, other than my normal eye color- a dull, lifeless gray. I walk out to see Hero in a tuxedo, then the world turns white.

**#cliffy! Sadly, I gotta stop at this point for a bit, my editor for _I Get Wicked _is getting mad that I didn't write any in the past couple of days- been I writers block(I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you. **


	8. Chapter 7: Oh no

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! I don't have any ideas for****_ I Get Wicked_****, but I do for this fic. I also have a poll up on my profile if I should do another fanfic. Other than that, do any of you readers, guys, ugh. I need a name for you guys. Ooh! I know! I can call you guys the Bad Ones. So, you Bad Ones know any deviantART people who can make a cover for my profile/fic? If so, make sure to leave a review or PM. I need some pics. Anyway here is the chapter(OCs are not mentioned as much in this chapter):**

(Herobrine POV)

I see Ava come out in a beautiful dress for our date, but then she collapses. What the heck happened to her? "Hey Kat, you're smart. Any clue what happened to Ava?" I call into the other room. "Hold up, what happened?" Kat replies, walking into the room, "It seems that Ava has been in a complete state of calm and happiness, making her 'go into the light' so to speak. If you want her back, you have to bring her to her grave." "I know that there is usually a catch about this, so what is it?" I demand. This is the only person I ever loved. "Well, if I'm correct, you will have until midnight to bring her back. Or else Ava will be gone forever," Kat replies. _Oh God help me. _That is all I can think. "Small problem," I say after a bit of silence, "Miranda blew up Ava's grave with TNT." "Hey, it'a not my fault I mistook you guys for monsters! I'be been running from them all my life!" Miranda exclaims. "Well, you guys can help me if you want," I say, while teleporting to the forest.

(Kat POV)

After Herobrine decided to teleport away without Miranda and me, I said to Miranda, after I turned into a dragon, "Hop on!". I had to fly quite a distance, before I started to tire. "We will have to walk the rest of the way," I pant. We start walking into a desert, and I see Herobrine. "It is about midnight!" I scream, and Herobrine starts teleporting the rest of the way to Ava's grave.

(Ava POV)

I feel myself walking, but I don't know where. The ground feels like an earthquake beneath my feet. I try to breathe, but I find I can't. "Help. Me. Help!" I scream, each word ripping my throat raw. There is a light at the end of this place, I just noticed. I soon start seeing things, first my parents, then all my friends, each little memory of my life. Finally, my memories end at the image of Hero, of his slightly gruff hair, the way he speaks to me, the curse he has, and his white eyes. I savor the memory of the kisses we shared, and I realize, I'm going into the light, I will never see Hero again. "No. I will not die yet," I say, even though nobody can hear me. I start singing, "It's haunting, this hold that you have over me, I grow so weak. _Weak, what a strange word. _I think, while I recite, "Welcome, you have activated all systems, deactivation is not an option, you must find the truth, remember not everything is what it seems, if you don't stand for something, you might fall for anything, the end is where we begin." This is the end.

(Herobrine POV)

I am almost at Ava's grave. "Five minutes until midnight!" Kat screams, so I run even faster. I am five blocks away. Four. Three. Two. One. I lay Ava down on her grave, and a light starts coming out of the stone. "Kat, was there something you forgot to tell me?" I call out. "Um, yes. You won't get Ava back without a sacrifice," Kat replies. I look at Ava, and I think about how much she means to me. The light gets larger, and a hollow laugh is heard. "Ava doesn't deserve to die! Take me instead!" A exclaim at the light. The laugh sounds again. "Why, it's Herobrine. You have proven yourself worthy to get your friend back. You have acted with strength, bravery, and love. Take the soul of Ava Dark," The light somehow says. The light goes away, and Ava starts to breathe. "H-Hero," Ava starts, then she coughs. "Ava, not now," I reply, "I'm right here. I almost lost you. You, the only person I ever loved, almost died. I'm glad to have you." I kiss her, and I start to appreciate how the curse works, I never would've met Ava.

**This might've been the longest chapter I have made. Wow. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you.**


	9. Chapter 8: I didn't do anything wrong!

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! I had some serious writer's block(I HATE writer's block) AND does any of you lovely Bad Ones know any artists that could make me a cover? I am horrible at drawing. Anyway, here is the chapter:**

* * *

(Herobrine POV)

I still can't believe that Ava almost died. She is still showing side effects, and it worries me. Worst of all, she always blacks out once in a while. I decide to leave the mansion for a bit, to clear my head. I teleport to the forest, where this entire whirlwind started. _When was it when I met Ava?_ I think to myself, _oh yeah, the new moon. _I keep walking, and soon I find myself at the ruins of my first house. The memories here threating to make me cry. I have spent many hours here, trying to survive. "I see you have come here too," I hear someone say behind me. "Well, this was my first house," I reply, pulling out my sword. I turn around, to see Notch. "Look, it's about Ava," Notch starts, but I throw the sword near his feet before he can continue. "No, I will _not _talk about my girlfriend," I say, while pulling the sword from the floor. "She almost _died _yesterday. Do you even know how worried I was? For Ava? She is the most beatiful, funny, caring girl I have ever known!" I scream at Notch. I feel tears pool up in my eyes, but I blink them back. "Herobrine, it's about the Balance," Notch says after a bit of silence.

"What about the Balance?" I ask, a little bit too unstable. I have been unstable ever since Ava almost died. "Your actions are upsetting the Balance. I have been to the Core myself, to see it highly unstable. If it completely falls, all of Minecraftia will be destroyed!" Notch explains. "What does this have to do with Ava?" I ask, curious why Notch brings up the Balance in the first place. "Well, your actions are your relationship with Ava. You are completely out of nature," Notch replies. "I'm not doing anything wrong!" I exclaim, "Why can't I just like a girl?" I ask, knowing that question will be forever why I act the way I do to Ava. She means too much to me. "Herobrine, do you want the world to end?" Notch asks me in a too-smart-for-you voice. "No," I reply. "Then, you have to break up with Ava," Notch says. I feel tears fall down my face, so I try to stop them. I have to be strong. "No! I will not break up with Ava!" I exclaim, "Is there another option?" "I'm afraid not," Notch replies simply, and he leaves the room. I fall to my knees, thinking about the option to save the world. "I know what I must do," I say aloud, although no one can hear me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a dark shape in the window, watching me, then disappear.

* * *

**Another cliffy! There a lot of questions unanswered here, but those will be answered next chapter. I hope you enjoyed, I dare you.**


	10. Chapter 9: Journey in the Nether part 1

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! And really quick I would like to give a small shoutout to my unofficial reviewer. If you are on Instagram, you may have heard of the account called _theherobrine. It's an awesome Herobrine fan account- if we can, let's try to get her up to 1000 subscribers on Instagram. That account( _theherobrine) Creates these little fanfics that are really good. Her newest fic(Herobrine's Romance) was the fic that inspired me to create this fic in the first place. LET'S GET theherobrine TO A THOUSAND FOLLOWERS. If you are that 1000th follower on Instagram(ig), review and you will get a shoutout too. AND I got another OC (thx phenoxix010- guest). Anyway, here is the chapter: **

* * *

(Ava POV)

I think he saw me. I tried to follow Hero, to show him that I'm getting stronger. He was at what seemed to be his first house. I turned away, and I started to hear a lot of screaming, probably Hero. I decided to get closer, to see that Hero was talking to Notch. Notch was trying to get Hero to break up with me! That evil, evil man. I have read that Notch was "the good guy in Minecraftia" but after witnessing this, my view changed on the god. I heard Hero scream "I know what I must do" which made me wonder about our future as a couple. I teleport back to the mansion, before running back into the inviting shadows.

"Ava, we need to talk," Hero says. I mentally brace myself for the following conversation. "Look, I was just at my first house. Notch was there, waiting. He told me to break up with you. I would never do that to you, you know that? But, that did give me an idea. I remember that there is an object in the center of the Nether that, fedbinto the Core, will reverse the negative effects of the Balance getting thrown off. All we need to do is ise your powers to make sure Notch doesn't get to the item first. Okay?" Hero explains. I nod, feeling to awestruck to move at the moment. "I know someone who can help us," Hero says after a bit of silence, "let's get the group together."

(I'm too lazy to give a big explanition speech) (this is a time skip)

The portal is already lit, and each of us go through one-by-one. We all land with a thump, as Hero mumbles," imiK, wohs flesrouy." Sunndeny, there is a girl, around I think 10, standing in front of us. "Oh hey Hero, who are these people?" The girl asks. "Kimi, this is my girlfriend Ava, and our friends Miranda and Kat," Hero responds, "we need to get to the Salvis, and we need you to guide us. You in?" "Sure," Kimi replies, and we are off.

* * *

**Sorry that this is a small chapter, I wanted to break the mission up into two parts. And remember to follow _theherobrine on ig, let's get her to a thousand followers! AND I thought I would say that salvis is Latin for saving. Well, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you.**


	11. Chapter 10: I am sorry!

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! And I'm sorry if I haven't gotten a chapter out in a while. I have been writing-what else would I do- and I have writers block. On the bright side, I am about to post something on creepypasta wiki and I will post something on deviant art. I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT GOTTEN OUT A CHAPTER! Here, have some cake! *gives cake***


	12. Chapter 11: HELP!

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! But sadly, this isn't a chapter. *sad face* I need HELP! If you lovely Bad Ones can, send in a writing prompt through PM or review and I will make a new fanfic for all the writing prompts! So HALP! I need ideas!**


	13. Chapter 12: Part 2 and Death (finally!)

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! With Part 2 of in the Nether! I got really nothing to say except I'll probably be away for a bit writing some other stuff- at this same time, I' writing a book and a creepypasta so I need some time to at least get some ideas- THERE WILL BE A CHARACTER FROM MY OTHER FANFICTION IN THIS CHAPTER! Anyway, here is the chapter:**

* * *

(Herobrine POV)

We need to get the Salvis. And Kimi is the only person who knows how to actually get it. Ava floats- since when does she float?!- over to me and asks, "Are you sure we can trust her?" "Yes, I've known her ever since I spawned in this Heck-hole," I reply. We continue in silence, until Miranda points out something in pelicular.

It _looks _like a normal girl, but I know she is not normal. Normal is for mortals. It is a girl, being led along by that hypocritical, evil, man known as Notch. I approach her, and I see the rest have followed, to find that she has a scythe. "Hey, Notch, who is this man? Is he a mortal? Can I reap his soul and send it to Father?" She asks Notch, she has a lot of questions. "This is Herobrine, he is not a mortal, and No!" Notch explains, almost shouting the last part. "Hero, let's just go," Ava says, tugging at my arm. I don't budge, but the girl gets friendly. "Hello Herobrine," She says, "I'm Clairvoyant, but you guys can call me Clair."

* * *

**And, done! Sorry it's short, but at least I got a new chapter! And my other fic is called Life as Death, if you want to know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**


	14. Chapter 13: Part 3

**I'm baaaaaaaaack! With the third(and maybe final) part to Into The Nether! Also, I would like to address a review that caught my attention:**

**EnderFrostGaming: I know the chapters are short, I'm working on it! And thanks! Trust me, I look for these kind of Herobrine stories too.**

**Now that I got that done, Here is the awaited chapter:**

* * *

(Herobrine POV)

"Hero, we need to get going," I hear Ava say behind me. "Clair, you need to gey to your mansion," Notc says to Clair as he ushers her to a location. "We are almost to the Salvis," Kat says, holding up her map. "Good. Cause there's something I forgot to tell you," I reply.

(Ava POV)

I'm not too sure if I like Hero's attack plan. It involves a HUGE boss battle. But, we are the strongest people I know! As we get to the heart of the Nether, there is a rumbling that says the boss has awakened.

* * *

**Small chapter, I know. Didn't have too much inspiration for this chapter. ANd I am thinking of wrapping up this fic and making a sequel. How about it? Well, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**


	15. Chapter 14: Moving!

**Sorry I haven't been posting in a while! I have been moving in with my cousin(if you haven't read my bio, my cousin is Jeff the Killer) and the other creepypastas for the summer! I'll get a chapter out as soon as I finish moving!**


	16. Chapter 15: Notch's Plan

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! With another chapter! I finished moving into the mansion, and Ben is letting me use his computer. Turns out, living with almost 11,000 people over the summer will REALLY make moving fast. I'm thinking of wrapping up this fic in a few chapters though. So enjoy it while it lasts! Oh, and I had to post this at 12 o clock midnight. I JUST HAD TO! ****Anyways, here is the chapter: Wait, while I am thinking of it, If I have an OC in any of your fics, a song called The Night by disturbed might help you out. AND, I want to say something to TheEnderKat about my OC in Hero's Rising (Her newest fic):**

**TheEnderKat: One thing you might want to add in as a monkey wrench if you want something crazy: The Banshee Scream. Only very powerful ghosts and Banshees can perform The Scream. If a ghost attempts it, The Scream can put the ghost in a very weak state, but it will kill anyone who hears it. There is a way for a ghost to attempt The Scream without killing any allies of the ghost, but it _will_ kill the ghost who performs it. I learned The Scream, but my parents make sure I _never _do it. A good monkey wrench, huh?**

**Well, the awaited chapter:**

* * *

(Notch POV)

As I am bringing Clair to her new home, I can sense the urgency of Ava. Herobrine didn't care, didn't he? Well, I can make a plan of my own. Quickly pushing Clair ahead, I mutter, "Doorz ph wr uhdg wkh plqg ri Herobrine.*" Clair returns just as I finish my spell, muttering something along the lines of, "I hate Minecraftia already." _We are almost to The Salvis. After this, I hope I can get some time alone with Ava. I love that girl so much! _I hear Herobrine think. _Well, I got a plan of my own! _I think, ushering Clair over here. "Clairvoyant, I need you to do something for me," I say. Clair nods, fully understanding what I am about to say before I even say it. "You need to guard the Salvis. You will need to fight for it. You will capture, _not _kill or reap any souls. Herobrine and his _friends_ will try to steal it. If you are successful in that task, I'll give you something even better than your scythe," I continue, letting Clair weigh my plan.

(Clair POV)

I agree to Baldie's plan. Hey, the reward may be the Minecraft equivalent to Father's scythe! "Oh, and Notch, make sure to make me cover my ears before you recite a mind-reading spell on Herobrine," I call behind me, seeing him blush with embarrassment. I smirk, and teleport over to that large light in the center of Hell**- I mean The Nether- that I think is the Salvis. _You need to get your Minecraft lingo down, Clair. There is no Hell** in Minecraftia! _I think to myself, standing like a statue in front of the Salvis.

(Unknown POV)

I have to get to the Salvis before anyone does, it'll save my dad. The dimension I am now is Hellish** and very blocky. _Oh yeah! I'm in Minecraftia. _I think to myself. There are these ghastly creatures running around the Nether, so much that I had to freeze some, further hurting my dad. When I get to the Salvis, I see another group running to the Salvis, and a spin-off of Death*** guarding it. Saying a quick prayer that I wouldn't accidently kill my dad, I sprint in the direction of the Salvis, freezing anything that gets in my path.

* * *

**Well, there is a chapter! Now to those asterisks:**

*** The spell means 'Allow me to read the mind of Herobrine' I wanted to try something new out instead of writing whatever the spell is backwards.**

**** Clair and Unknown both belong to another dimension before correcting themselves and using Nether, so they use 'Hell' sometimes when they are forgetful (I knew that T rating would come in handy)**

***** Death is another name for the Grim Reaper,**

**So yeah!**

**Ben: Night, are you done with the computer yet? Herobrine needs to get to Minecraft, I need to drive people insane, Red needs to get back to Pokemon Red, Silver needs to get to Pokemon Gold, T.D (Tails Doll) needs to get to Sonic R, X ( ) needs to get there also, and Smile recruited Jeff to 'spread the word' for him**

**Me: Don't worry Benny, I am finishing up right now**

**Ben: Don't call me Benny! It makes me sound weak**

**Slendy: Don't you have a laptop, Night?**

**Me: Claw (Kat Has Claws) broke it**

**Claw: I still want revenge, Night, I still want revenge**

**Me: How did you guys get in here? I locked the door!**

**LJ (Laughing Jack) : We just love scaring the living s*** out of your readers Night**

**Me: Fine, I'll get off the computer now *sigh***

**Anyway, I hope you readers enjoyed, I dare you to.**

**Herobrine and Jeff: Why didn't you let us break the fourth wall? **

**Me: You just did!**

**Ugh. Cousins, friends, and my boyfriend. **

**EJ (Eyeless Jack): Do you think your readers will let me have their kidneys?**

**Me: EJ, Ben, Jeff, Slendy, everyone else, LEAVE! I am trying to finish this A/N!**

**Creepypastas: Fine**

**Well, *huff* I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**

**Wait, this was my longest chapter yet! *Hands some of Pinkie's cupcakes to every reader***

**NOW, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**


	17. Chapter 16: Fight! Part 1

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! With another chapter to what might be one of the shortest fics ever! I was feeling ****_SUPER _****bored, so I thought up a fight chapter. AND, I have something to say to TheEnderKat:**

**TheEnderKat: Actually, the Banshee scream doesn't kill anybody with the same amount of power of the being that performed the scream, or has more power than the performer. So the God Born wouldn't be affected. It's actually ****_REALLY _****complicated to explain it all here, so I might send you a PM to fully explain the Banshee scream.**

**Now that I got that out of the way, here is the awaited chapter:**

* * *

(Ava POV) (Finally!)

Looking around at the group, I teleport mid-way to the Salvis. And then suddenly, an ice ball is sent at me. How the heck can ice get into the Nether anyway? "Hey Hero, I've been working on my powers! Look!" I call over, performing a series of complicated hand movements. Hero nods, smirking proudly at the fact that I just summoned a bow out of nowhere. Performing some more "spells", I summon an Ender sword, a diamond sword, an emerald sword, and a lot of armor. "Kat, Catch!" I shout, throwing the Ender sword her way. Luckily, it landed in the netherrack about a block away from her. "Sweet!" Kat yells, slashing the sword with professional accuracy. I tele-send the emerald sword to Hero, who replies with a cocky smirk. _Why is Hero smirking so much anyway?_ I think. "'Cause I love to see you use your powers!" Hero calls over to me. _Dang, _I think, _I forgot he can read minds._ (**A/N: Are you happy now Herobrine?! I added in your power!**) Dissolving the bow that I'm currently holding, I summon an orb of dark matter to use as my weapon.

(Herobrine POV)

After Ava throws me the emerald sword, I run and teleport at the same time, making me run almost at the speed of light. Climbing up the Nether quartz stairs to the Salvis, I notice someone's guarding it! It's Clair! Notch must have recruited her. Scathing in anger, I raise my sword, letting my eyes glow a blood red in the process. "Where is your god now?" I say, reciting my catchphrase that I've used for who-knows-how-long. Clair hesitates before attacking, giving me a chance to bring down the sword on her skull. Ava teleports beside me, letting us fight side-by-side as a couple. "Ya know Ava, this is too easy," I joke, with Ava nodding. "Well, let's just make it harder!" Clair announces, summoning a ring of fire. "Let's get this party started," I say, bringing my sword into the defense position.

(3rd Person POV)

The heroes scatter, each desperately trying to fight to get to the Salvis. Kimi and Miranda are working together to stop the Ice Girl. Kat is teleporting around, providing backup to whoever needs it. Ava and Herobrine are working back-to-back, creating an onslaught to get to the Salvis.

(Clair POV)

_Ava and Herobrine are making a great team, _I think, _let's change that. _I summon a large amount of smoke, using the smoke to distract them while I catch them off-guard. But instead of that working, Herobrine just uses his glowing eyes to see out of the smoke. Tired with dealing with them, I use a spell that hasn't ever been used before.

* * *

**Well I'm done with this chapter. Sorry, I would've written more, but Ben asked me out on a date and it's in a few minutes. So, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**


	18. Chapter 17: Fight! Part 2

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! With another chapter of your ****_FAVORITE _****fanfic! I'm pretty sure in this chapter I'm going to put a warning on it, SO WARNING!**

**_WARNING! _****FOUL LANGUAGE **

**Well, there is the warning. Now that I put that warning, don't review things like "Don't use foul language" or "Did you have to put foul language in this chapter" because since I moved into the mansion, Herobrine has been reading what I've been typing and he is going to help me out with this chapter. And yes, any language will be unasterisked, unlike previous chapters, THAT'S WHY I PUT THE WARNING ON! SO, here is the chapter:**

* * *

(Ava POV)

"Dqb dwwdfn ri plqh zloo nqrfn rxw dqbwklqj lw klwv," I hear Clair mutter. I summon a bow, and fire at her. "Eht kcatta llliw ton truh em," She yells. _Shit, _I think, to which Hero replies, "That's not very nice to say, Ava." "I don't care; I want to get this fight over with," I shout over. Hero smirks, and I high-five him; we are taking out this bitch!

Suddenly, Clair fires an orb of energy at us. I push Hero out of the way, and will myself translucent. Ghosts can go right through anything when we are translucent! The energy hits me, and an intense pain courses through my veins. I try to stand, but the pain keeps me to the ground. I black out, watching Hero's eyes turn even redder.

(Herobrine POV) (**This is when Herobrine is helping me out!**)

_Shit,_ I think, _Ava's down. _I look up, to see Clair laughing. "Why in the name of Notch did you do this?" I question, my eyes growing redder and redder with each passing second. "Just following orders," Clair replies smugly. I swing my sword, just now realizing that I was _floating_! Clair tries to defend herself, but it's no use. I make _huge _cuts in her skin as I try to get up the stairs to the Salvis. "Hey Kat, try to get Ava over to a sheltered location," I order, which Kat hastily complies. I continue slashing my sword, Clair bleeding out. "Only God can save you now!" I scream, scaring Clair more. She fires more energy, and it hits me. I slump to the ground, rapidly losing consciousness.

* * *

**Well, this chapter's done!** **And thanks Hero for helping me out when you get ****_really _****angry.**

**Herobrine: Don't mention it Night**

**Me: While we are on the topic of helping, can you help me out with the chapter where you *static***

**Herobrine: I'd LOVE to help you out with the chapter where I *static* Maybe I can seriously injure Notch!**

**Now, what that first spell of mine was:**

**"****Any attack of mine will knock out anyone it hits"**

**Now, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**


	19. Chapter 18: Boredom!

I was really bored, so I made this. These are two song lyrics by a band called disturbed. These lyrics may help you out if I have an OC in your fanfics. They sound REALLY cool if you actually listen to them, though I suggest looking up the lyrics version on youtube.

* * *

**"The Night"**

**_What has come over me  
What madness taken hold of my heart  
To run away, the only answer  
Pulling me away  
To fall upon the night  
The source of my recovery  
Sweet shadow taking hold of the light  
Another day has been devoured  
Calling me away, begging the question  
Why_**

For saving me from all they've taken  
Letting my armor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
On a path to take it all away  
There can be no better way of knowing

_**[Chorus]**_**_  
In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night_**

This self discovery  
Redemption taking hold of my mind  
A serenade of haunting voices  
Calling me away  
To feast upon the night  
The source of my Felicity  
Dark maiden taking hold of my hand  
Lead me away from hibernation  
Strong and unafraid  
Never a question why

For saving me from all they've taken  
Letting my armor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
I'm about to take it away  
There can be no better way of knowing

_**[Chorus]**_**_  
In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night_**

_**[Guitar Solo]**_**__**

Give in to the night

_**[Chorus]**_**_  
In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night_**

Night _**[x3]**_**_  
Give into the Night  
Night _**_**[x3]**_**_  
Give into the Night _**_**[x2]**_

**"Haunted"**

**_You're broken, so am I  
I'm better off alone  
No one to turn to and nothing to call my own  
Outspoken, so am I  
Explosive words that your world wouldn't understand  
Turn away again_**

You're beaten, so am I  
I've got a heart of stone  
No medication can cure what has taken hold  
You're hurting, so will I  
When I awake and remember why I've been running from your

World  
Dishonored by your world  
Your world  
I'm haunted by your world

My blood is cold as ice  
Or so I have been told  
Show no emotion, and it can destroy your soul  
Another sacrifice  
To a tormentor your world wouldn't understand  
Turn away again

You're angered, so am I  
A thousand fires burn  
A land of darkness from which I cannot return  
You're aching, so will I  
When I awake and discover that I have been damaged by your

World  
Dishonored by your world  
Your world  
I'm haunted by your world

(Never will I be welcomed  
Amongst the heartless monsters you surround yourself with  
Feeding off the pain and misfortune of others  
A maniacal unit of sub-human parasites  
Warped into a feeding frenzy with the smell of fresh blood  
Open your eyes and see the creatures for what they are  
A swirling mess of hatred and envy  
Don't be naive enough to think you're unaffected  
The conversion has already begun...)

You're frightened, so am I  
A world of demons wait  
Watching the movements and filling my heart with hate  
You're burning, so will I  
When I awake and discover how I have been ravaged by your

**_World  
Dishonored by your world  
Your world  
I'm haunted by your world_**


	20. Chapter 19: The Final Chapter

**I'm baaaaaaaack! With another chapter to the beautiful fanfic known as I Kissed Herobrine! Sorry for the long wait, I was working on another fanfic of mine, ****_The Death Trials. _****If you haven't already, look it up, cause it's awesome! And, I have to put another warning on this chapter:**

**WARNING: BLOOD/GORE!**

**Now that that's done, here is the chapter:**

* * *

(Herobrine POV)

I woke up with metal chains to my wrists. Looking around, I saw Ava chained to the floor. Ava must've woken up also, because she asks me the same question I thought of about three hours ago. "What happened?" "I don't know, I was thinking that also. All I know is that I woke up here, chained to the wall, after I blacked out on the stairs to the Salvis," I reply. Ava groans, and we both try to stand. Ava can't, but I finally get a full view. All around us is Notch's prison.

Trying to get Ava to perform a spell, and finding out the cell is magic proof, I decide to yell to the other cells to see if any of the others are here also. The first person I think is Kat, so I yell her name. Kat yells back, "Yeah, Kimi, Miranda, and I are in this cell. I am chained to the wall by my wings and wrists, so I can't do anything." I sigh, and I see Clair walk up to the cells, holding a pretty menacing sword. "Why did you do this to us you little…," I start, but she replies, "Notch told me to defend the Salvis back in Hell, so I listened." I groan, and Ava starts to scream. Suddenly, Ava presses her hand to her mouth, thinking _I must never do the Scream. _Clair mutters something unintelligible, and Notch appears.

"Why Herobrine, didn't I tell you to break up with the ghost?" Notch says mockingly. "I'm right here," Ava mutters, but loud enough for everybody to hear it. "Shut it Ghost, I'm talking to the demon. Now, didn't I tell you to break up with her?" Notch screams. Ava moans, and Notch laughs. "Shut up, _Markus, _I refuse to break up with Ava," I scream in reply. Notch seems to be hurt, but he quickly bounces back, "Well, if you refuse to break up with her, I'll do it for you!" Notch laughs, and he drags Ava out of the room.

(Ava POV) (**This POV is why I gave the warning!**)

As Notch grabs the chains around my wrists, I see a look of pure shock on Hero's face. I struggle, and Notch hits me in reply. Suddenly, we are in a _very _different room. It looks like the butcher house at the village I lived at before I died, but on a much larger scale. The room looks like it's used for torture. Notch teleports out of the room, and quickly returns holding a small bottle. He holds the bottle up to my lips, and I suddenly feel like someone is killing me all over again. "Now that I did that, we can begin," He says, holding a knife.

I try to run from the maniac, **(A/N I ****_had _****to use that word) **but the space was too small. He flanked me and stabbed me in the shoulder. Wait- I thought it was impossible to stab me! Aren't I already dead?! "I was able to create a potion that would make you alive again in order to do what I planned with you," Notch said both sadistically and savagely, mirroring my thoughts. I tried to stop the bleeding, but he knocked the butt of the knife on my head, ceasing my current thoughts.

I wake up on a cold, hard table. I try to move, but I realize that there are bonds keeping my hands, feet, and head down. **(A/N: Right now I'm legit facepalming that I wrote that, and I'm thinking that this paragraph is gonna be like another Cupcakes.) **Notch walks in, along with a tray of I don't know what, there is a sheet covering it. "Let's make sure your boyfriend can hear you scream," He said even more sadistically than earlier. He pulls the sheet, revealing assorted knives and torture tools. I can only watch as he grabs a nasty-looking knife. He brings it over to where I'm currently immobilized, and creates a long cut all the way up my arm. I scream, which only makes Notch laugh, and he drags the knife over my other arm, and cuts into my leg. The pain is overwhelming, but I have to last. Notch, who must've seen the look of pain on my face, goes over to his tray and pulls a knife with a _really _long blade.

The pain is excruciating as Notch brings the blade down on my neck. I cry, something I never done before ever since I died- or when I was dead. God, I keep forgetting Notch brought me back to life. Curse that man; he brought me back to life just to kill me all over again! But something is off, Notch is paralyzed with fear and I hear a chorus of "NO!" behind me. Notch recovered, gagged me, spun the table around, and stabbed me a few times; both making me scream under the cloth and making my tears of blood- wait blood?!- Fall down my face faster. Blinking away the blood, I see Hero, Kimi, and Miranda riding an Enderdragon- wait what?! Who the heck is the Enderdragon?! Hero jumps off the Enderdragon, along with Kimi and Miranda, and the Enderdragon who I now know as Kat, all attack.

Now, as I'm still bound to this stupid table, I see their battle plan. Kat, Kimi, and Miranda are keeping Notch busy, while Hero comes to my rescue. The bonds are broken, and I, still bleeding, fall into Hero's arms. I turn around, to find a certain demon spawn totally _destroying _Notch. Kimi is beating the crap out of him! We are able to tie him up, but he is able to say, "That potion is about to wear off, and the pain will be worse than Herobrine-"before Kat knocks him unconscious.

As we are flying back to Hero's mansion, I ask him, "How were you guys able to escape anyway?" "That's a story for another day," He replies. **(A/N: If you want me to write that story, let me know in a comment) **"Hero, Notch will come after us again," I say softly. "I know. And we will be there to beat him again," Hero replies, pulling me into a kiss.

* * *

**Awwwwwww! Cute ending to this fanfic! Don't worry, I'm making a sequel. AND, I just looked at the amount of words this chapter is, and it's over 1,000 words! YES! *Hands everybody who ever reviewed cookies* Well, I'll see you guys in the sequel, and I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**


	21. THE SEQUEL IS OUT! GO READ IT!

**For those who didn't know the sequel is out, THE SEQUEL IS OUT!**

**And I'd like to thank some people:**

**_MY CRAZY MESSED UP FAMILY:_**

**_Father: Thanks for giving me the idea in the first place_**

**_Mom: Thanks for giving me the idea for action_**

**_BEN: Thanks for giving me the idea for romance throughout the story_**

**_TO THE READERS:_**

**_TheEnderKat: Thanks for making me laugh with each review_**

**_(I can't find any other readers to say anything nice about cuz any other reviewers only 1. Were guests 2. I don't think they read this anymore)_**

**_AND, THE SEQUEL IS OUT! GO LOOK IT UP! ITS CALLED NOTCH'S REVENGE! _**

**_GO READ IT!_**

**_NOW!_**

**_WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE, READING THIS?! GO READ THE SEQUEL!_**

**_READ THE SEQUEL! *HOLDS ORB OF DARK ENERGY* GO READ IT!_**

**_READ THE F****** SEQUEL ALREADY!_**

**_If you successfully made it down here, here is a cookie._**

**_NOW GO READ THAT SEQUEL!_**

**_If you work for the CIA, plz don't take down that story._**

**_GO READ NOTCH'S REVENGE!_**


End file.
